


Unanticipated Venerate

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fear, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: Naitou and Itsuki have a fear of thunder but Maki is there to comfort her boyfriends.
Relationships: Nagashiro Maki/Naitou Tatewaki/Suwabe Itsuki





	Unanticipated Venerate

The room was dimly lit—the only huge light was coming from the television that was mere inches away from the trio. Not one of them pays any mind to it. 

The three sat on the couch, the nice soft fabric was relaxing to sit on. As a movie was playing in the background. It was rather rare for them to be here together. Always so busy that time like this was unexpected sometimes but relaxing. It was growing late outside but they wished to stay up just a few more hours to watch some movies together. 

The student council president always sat in the middle—thinking it was the best spot and of course he knew it was. He was able to see the movie better in the middle without turning or shifting his current place on the couch so much. His boyfriend and girl didn't mind that much at all. They just let his boyfriend do as he craved. 

They would support the black-haired no matter what came. Of course, Itsuki would blindly follow Tatewaki—one, he was too scared to even think about what would happen to him if he did and two, was the drawback that it may or may not have. And the purple-haired was too nervous to even think about that.

Then a sudden roar of thunder came. Of course, the movie wasn't very loud so the three hair heard it. 

The males on the couch flinched at the sudden outburst of loud noise. Shaky. Both Tatewaki and Itsuki had a perfect understanding of what the other was thinking. Luckily the two were next to each other, so they moved in inch closer, their shoulders touching. Feeling the heat and fear of the other. They felt some comfort from doing this.

Maki, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriends which made her worried.

"Are you two alright?" 

Itsuki was quick to respond to the girl, nodding his head, "Y-yeah, everything is fine. What makes you say that?" The male stammered. 

"You two are shaking pretty bad—" 

"We're cold!" Tatewaki blurted, "You would be so kind as to get us some blankets, please?" A reasonable response. A logical response, might he add. 

Maki only nodded, decided it would be best to feed to his polite command and asked— eagerly as she used her body strength to get off the couch and left the room. The two males only waited for a few moments until the female eventually strolled back inside of the room. The blankets the black-haired asked for in hand. Making her way over towards her two boyfriends on the couch she gently positions the blankets on top of their frames. The two males thanked her for getting them the blankets. 

As she was about to sit down and enjoy the rest of the movie. 

Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her two boyfriends jumped and yelped in fear. 

_ 'Okay, something is definitely up with them.' _

Her eyes traveled to see her two boyfriends, holding each other close together in a firm hold. Their bodies trembling even more so than before. Now, knowing they were cold but rather they were frightened by what was outside. 

"Are you guys afraid of thunder?" 

The two were quick to dismiss that question. 

"I'm not afraid of thunder. Don't be crazy." 

The dark purple-haired soon joined in, agreeing with their black-haired boyfriend, "I'm not afraid either." 

She had a feeling that wasn't the case. They had to be scared. They wouldn't act like this for no reason. The two were dense sometimes but she knew they were smart. "Are you sure?" 

Both of them nodded their head, trying their best to keep their composer that was slowly breaking by the moment. 

But then another unforeseen loud noise known as thunder came down once more. Causing the two to flinch once more. Tatewaki was good at keeping his decently okay composer.

However, Itsuki whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his arms around him. His fingers digging in the folds of his white collared shirt fabric. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shaking, "O-O-Okay, maybe a little…" the dark purple haired finally responded truly to her question. 

_ 'A little would be an understatement.' _

The female let out a sigh. Before she made her way over towards him. Gently placing her hand on Itsuki's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. The purple-haired tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back but shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Tatewaki didn't make any effort to remove or mock the other male for holding him. He just stood there, waiting. Watching his two lovers in front of him.

  
  


nervy

Suwabe 


End file.
